


Migraine

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has a migraine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Silver Fox Saturday on Tumblr, based on a prompt from notluvulongtime.
> 
> Dedicated to all migraine sufferers.

Lestrade moaned softly to himself; all he had to do was survive the next few hours and he could go home and collapse into bed and let the world carry on without him, whilst he hid in the darkness.  He struggled to lift his head as there was a knock on his office door and Donovan came in.  She started to tell him about the progress they were making and then stopped abruptly.

“Sir, I thought you said we should wait for forensics before we phoned Bradley?”

He repeated to her the order that he wanted things done in.

“Sir, I can’t really hear what you’re saying.”

A pause as she walked across the room to stand in front of the desk.

“Why didn’t you say you’d got a migraine?  You are going to go home, aren’t you?”

“’M okay.”

He reached over for the waste bin and was sick in it.

“Yeah, right!  I’ll go and find Hopkins, he can drive you home.”

“I’ll be fine now.”

Donovan left the office and Lestrade settled back to peer at his computer again.  What he had thought were ten unread emails seemed to have multiplied in his few minutes away from the screen.  He had to admit that reading any of them was proving almost impossible.

Another knock on the door and he groaned.  What appeared to be the whole of his department silently walked in and formed two ranks, one on either side of his desk.  Reluctantly he admitted defeat, stood up and made his way to where Hopkins was standing, holding the car keys in his hand.


End file.
